<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunting, fishing, rock lifting and kissing by Miss_Mei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244111">Hunting, fishing, rock lifting and kissing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei'>Miss_Mei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random GHY/BYT X JXB/ZY shorts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mating Bond, Misunderstandings, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, What cannon?, siren au, siren sex, sirens make pearls instead of cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you know sirens climaxed in pearls, or is it a specific thing to us?”, Xiaobing enquired with wide eyes.</p><p>His new mate shook his head, “I was a virgin Bingbing, you’d have to ask Leo and Bai Lu or another mated couple, but siren mating season is a specific time in the summer, and our bodies might change then. We are still at no risk of having sirelings, only female sirens have the parts for that.”</p><p>Alternatively known as: Siren housemates and the road to happy marriage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gao Hanyu/Ji Xiaobing, other - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random GHY/BYT X JXB/ZY shorts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunting, fishing, rock lifting and kissing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Silly siren Xiaobing, despite receiving nothing but the best treatment from his attractive host, thinks that Hanyu is in love with his friend Leo. He couldn’t be more wrong, but his host is more than happy to fix this misunderstanding, and it turns out that sirens don’t cry pearls like mermaids, but something very different *cough* siren anal, makes enough pearls for Xiaobing’s old village to never have to trade fish again.<br/>(Siren’s cum pearls because the dynamics of siren sex have never been clearly defined, and I like the idea of it. I’d be rich enough to move to that countryside villa I dream of if fictional Xiaobing made me money each time he banged fictional Hanyu in all my fics.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Life as a siren, to the ex human Xiaobing, who had lived a chaotic lifestyle of running from the expectation of being a fisherman like his father and trying to progress in his lessons with bookstore laoshi, was thoroughly enjoyable. Lodging in the spacious cave with hot rock lifter Hanyu made his quiet life of telling stories to the kraken babies, practising swimming with the dolphins and getting to know the other members of the peace loving siren community, which might have been a bit boring if he had no sexy man to come home to after putting the kraken toddlers to bed. The bed was soft, the temperature was perfect for dripping off to sleep when he felt like it, and the tensing rock lifting muscles on his tanned siren roomie were the icing on the cake. Once Xiaobing had tried to purely focus on the anatomy of the muscles for knowledge, since siren arms were pretty much the same as human arms, just with a set of small gills, but the temptation to stare at the whole Hanyu while exercising was sinfully hot, with the way his abdomen muscles moved with each lift. If he wasn’t already underwater, the thirsty newborn homosexual would have been drooling an ungodly amount, becase even a monk would be addicted to this manly body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scholarly siren was 1000% sure of at least one fact in his new life now, he was undeniably and almost shamelessly gay for a certain rock lifter. Not that he minded, because no one else was after Hanyu, except when he thought Leo looked too closely at his great roomie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weekly food hunt was a good opportunity to take a trip to the outer borders of the territory the group of sea creatures currently owned, and for Xiaobing to go on his first proper fishing trip as part of the community. If the young man was going to be accepted into the group as his mate, he needed to build his reputation up first, and catching fish to eat was one of the most important sea skills. From what chief 🐬 said, the new siren was ready to go out like everyone else and learn what it meant to be under the sea, so Hanyu was happy to let him come as long as the new siren didn’t stray from the pack and out himself in danger, which was very plausible considering how Xiaobing let the town push him on a boat with no survival skills until he annoyed the sea population. A typical siren hunt was a small community event, where there was minimal weaponry and a show of who was the best fighter, occurred once a week depending on how many fish were in the area. In the group, out of all the men and women that hunted, the hot rock lifter ranked first and his friend Leo came second, and that kind of fuelled the jealousy of the roomie/ wannabe mate, mr pretty blue eyes, as the women called him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanyu went head first into a fist fight with a shark because the nasty whitehead was charging at his clueless blue tailed buddy, and all hell broke loose, because a shark was a very real threat to a pack of average sized sirens with little more than a sharpened flint on a piece of driftwood. Most of the siren swam to safer positions and someone dragged Xiaobing to behind a rock, while Leo went to battle the shark with the brave yet foolish git who promised to be sensible on this hunt only minutes before the big teeth came near the colony. The pretty new siren was half worried and half immensely jealous at how close the second in command was to his lover, errrm, roommate and good friend, but he was only showing the worry like any decent person. With two strong men working together, the fierce shark got stabbed enough times to kill three whiteheads and the rest of the sirens cheered for two reasons; first of all, a shark was rare and very tasty to eat, and second, Hanyu and Leo were the ones that killed it with bare hands and a sharpened flint. It was like they were immensely proud of this diverted disaster, and the wimpy siren hiding behind another red tailed woman thought that he may have made the wrong decision. These half human half fish people clearly had no idea of safe entertainment, and thought surviving a shark attack, eating the attacker and bestowing more honour on the crazy ones that did it was a sensible thing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eating old whitey was definitely a welcome change from the small flavourless fish they caught and kept in a net, but for Xiaobing, seeing his roomie wounded even slightly was making him forget how tasty shark sushi was. Since they were underwater, he worked out bandages would be pretty much useless, and be annoying for the nightly rock lifting Hanyu liked to do just before the sun faded, plus give that siren lover stealer Leo more chance to put his grubby paws on those yummy muscles, but if there was one thing the pretty sirenling could do, it was scold people! Years of watching his father moan at everyone, getting scolded and doing the scolding occasionally had taught him well, and no matter how many rocks hot siren could lift, he was not escaping a good telling off from the expert. Especially when they lived together and slept on the same bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rock lifting, or rather the voyeuristic observation of, was definitely a highlight to the barely furnished cave. If the seductive flexing of muscles in a certain siren gentlemans arms and torso could be considered a benefit, then Xiaobing had hit the jackpot with able to do anything perfectly while looking on like a voyuer at hot fuck mr rock addict. “When did you decide that going against a giant bitey animal single handedly was a good idea, wise mr hotshot Hanyu? You have people to think about if you keep being reckless, it’s not like the great Leo can always save your beautiful sparkly white butt from danger. I know I can’t defeat a shark or make a pike, but I still feel for you!”, the mad little siren scolded. A bright red blush filled his cheeks as he realised that along with a tame scolding, he had poured his petty jealousy and feelings out in an accidental confession of love. The other siren turned round slowly, putting his rocks on another big rock slowly because he needed to be careful of the rope tying the makeshift weightlifting equipment together, and captured the pink Xiaobing in his still flexing arms with a devious smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never thought someone could be so stupid, yet adorable at the same time, but you manage that perfectly. As if Leo wants to be with me, the weird lone rock lifter, when he has a nice normal wife and kits to go home to, Bai Lu probably talks to you at the babysitting creche, and you don’t have any idea that she is bonded to him with two little sirens.”, Hanyu replied in surprise, staring into Xiaobing’s slitted aquamarine irises intensely. The response he invoked within the other man was visible, with his crimson cheeks, raised heart rate and strange reaction to his roomie, or maybe his lover's touch now, concerning his lower scales. If sirens got boners, this was a boner, and he knew exactly why he was so aroused, because it was impossible not to imagine being held in the warm embrace for a much less innocent activity. The big, strong, and clearly dominant male carried the pretty blue siren to the bed deeper within the cave, and pushed him into the canvas covered mattress, which made Xiaobing shiver from the slight friction between his skin and the material. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you understand now we’re in this position? I can’t think of any other way to make it clear, furen. Now we have cleared that up, I would be more than willing to help with your little southbound problem, as your mate who only desires his furen.”, Hanyu asked smugly. The hot bastard reminded him of a cat more than a fish man, smirking at the sudden turn of the peaceful evening which went from lazing around and enjoying lifting rocks, to intense sex vibes and mermaid boners! His sexy siren mates mermaid boner was rubbing against his after so much talking, that or they were both really into the idea of having totally cave shaking ass sex, which probably worked like human anal since the biology was roughly the same. It wasn’t like there was illustrated guides to gay siren sex, but he had seen human gay texts, and the theory should be similiar if he could get a mer-boner by being aroused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you infuriatingly attractive creature, I understand how silly I’ve been, and that help would be nice now you made me like this. Stick it in my ass too while you’re at it, that's what humans do when two men feel hot and bothered.”, Xiaobing snapped impatiently, so close to just sitting himself on merman dick and seeing what happened so he lost his embarrassing boner faster. As long as the owner was too gentle to just give him the cream, or whatever fish people did, this marriage was going to be one of taking rather than giving for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, there would be no problem, because sexy siren men turned out to have quite the libido, and it wasn’t going to be much longer before a gobby little minx like Xiaobing was speared by something much bigger than he had expected. As a complete virgin from candle to technically his deep sea grave, the pretty siren was overwhelmed by the sensation of the meaty dick inside his virgin ass, partly shocked from going straight to the serious sexy bit, but it was the general idea that Hanyu loved him enough to have sex with him. “Yu, after we’ve finished with whatever happens when you sirens feel the need to release, can we get married? I mean like get rings and have a small party like humans do, if your people don’t mind.”, he enquired breathlessly, panting out words between particularly deep and mind bending thrusts when physically possible. The dominant siren didn’t stop to think, apparently reaching under the sea climax, and as expected from an honest man willing to dive straight into an unknown form of sex for the one he loved very much, the answer was simple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we finish furen, I doubt you will be able to swim, let alone get married. I will try anything for you though, my pretty blue minx, and we can definitely try to replicate a human wedding, Bai Lu and Leo might even want one, just to prove he isn’t after me.”, his lover replied teasingly. If Xiaobing wasn’t on the verge of shooting whatever his body did instead of cum, he would have turned round and made a snappy retort about not being stupid enough to fight a shark with his bare hands, but he was too busy. With one final thrust of Hanyu’s hips and a bite on his neck, he was seeing metaphorical stars, and something solid was hitting the canvas mattress, as well as accumulating in his butt. When he opened his eyes, beautifully formed pearls that would be worth thousands of yuan on the mainland littered the mattress, and there was no mess, so he had no reason to not come to an odd conclusion. Sirens out of mating season with no urge to procreate, unexpectedly released pearls instead of eggs, or whatever mermaids were recorded to do to reproduce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know sirens climaxed in pearls, or is it a specific thing to us?”, Xiaobing enquired with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His new mate shook his head, “I was a virgin Bingbing, you’d have to ask Leo and Bai Lu or another mated couple, but siren mating season is a specific time in the summer, and our bodies might change then. We are still at no risk of having sirelings, only female sirens have the parts for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The siren community was not that surprised to see the chief hunter parading his pearl adorned mate, the pretty blonde siren with the aquamarine tail that appeared when Hanyu went to talk to the noisy fisherman, and the single lady sirens mourned the loss of an eligible bachelor. Xiaobing was fairly popular with the krakens and dolphins already, because of his babysitting creche that the siren mothers joined to socialise in, and the actual sirens thought he was a good match for the unmovable rock lifter, so everyone was interested in hosting the first siren wedding. Bai Lu and Leo wanted to help collect the decorations, because all the human weddings they had seen from the water had lots of red fabric around the town, and not to mention the food everywhere! Hanyu was even willing to wear clothes, but Xiaobing strongly insisted on being as nature meant sirens to be, naked from the waist up apart from scales. It also served to show off the glorious muscles that he now exclusively owne, and kind of push that in the single ladies faces when he got to kiss those swollen, kiss slicked lips for the rest of his siren days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red drapes hung from stalactites, foraged from the human dump and the beach at night, Leo caught another shark, thankfully smaller, for a celebration feast fit for a group of hungry sirens, krakens and dolphins, and Bai Lu teamed up with the other wives to kick the newly mated pair out of Hanyu’s cave long enough to do some home renovation. Since the cave had been inhabited by a bachelor for so long, the furnishings were minimal and not very pretty, so the ladies collected lots of pretty rocks to put in the hollows of the walls, made a bigger mattress and strung all the pearls on rope, like the lights made in the town by catching fireflies, but not lit up because pearls didn’t light up. The bare, minimalist cave had been transformed into a pearly red paradise ready for newlyweds to live in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanyu was smiling as he lifted the thrifted red veil off his pretty siren husband's head, just as he was during the two bows. They had skipped the bow to the parents, partly because siren Xiaobing had no parents of the same species to attend and Hanyu was abandoned in the vicinity with no known parents, which left more time for the customary feasting and first dance, another human tradition where the bride, or groom in this case, had her first dance with the groom. All the folk in the community were enjoying this strange idea of actually celebrating a bond by exchanging rings, and so many of the wives decided they wanted their own human-like wedding. Our happy siren couple enjoyed the event the most of course, with the sea equivalent of cross cup wine despite the logic of gravity, because physics were irrelevant in the making of this story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never regretted kissing you Yu-Er, from the turning kiss till now, and that won’t ever change as long as we wear these pearl rings. Take me to bed in our newly decorated cave lao gong, and fuck me until we have enough pearls to need a storage facility.”, Xiaobing demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wish is my command qi zi, and I will gladly fulfil this request until completion.”, Hanyu replied obediently, with that mischievous spark in his eye that only meant more fun to come.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>